


The Giant and the Pretty Boy

by LightningPriestess



Series: KnB One Shots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Insecurities, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Seirin High (Freeform), Yosen - Freeform, uncertainties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: When Murasakibara Atsushi first meets Himuro Tatsuya; he's starstruck.





	The Giant and the Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> KnB does not belong to me, if it did it would all be one big yaoi / shounen ai fest. 
> 
> I feel that Murasakibara is a lot smarter than he lets on - this is my interpretation, and therefore OOC. 
> 
> I'm also sorry if I have portrayed Body Dysphoria incorrectly - that is just how I've interpreted it from articles in my classes.

Atsushi dropped his bag of potato chips onto his lap. 

If anyone knew Atsushi like Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Ki-chin, Mine-chin and Kuro-chin did; they'd know that this was a big deal. Atsushi wasn't the kind of person who would let chips go to waste in that way but he just couldn't help it. For the first time in his life, Atsushi had found something that truly held his attention moreso than any snack could ever hope to. 

The thing that had managed to attain his attention wasn't so much an object as a person. The most beautiful person that Atsushi had ever seen; and that was saying something because he had gone to school with Ki-chin and Kuro-chin. 

This person had smooth, yet somewhat shaggy black hair that brushed the nape of his lean, slender neck with bangs covering one eye and brushing along the high, sharp cheekbone. His right eye was uncovered by his bangs and beneath it was a small, black beauty mark. To Atsushi though, none of this was truly what captured his attention. That honour would belong to the sharp, silver eyes - well, eye - that looked even brighter than Ki-chin golden eyes somehow. He wore grey skinny jeans, black combat boots and a beige sweater that brushed mid-thigh and hung from one pale, smooth shoulder; showcasing enticing skin. 

Atsushi was captivated. He was amazed. But most of all, he was start struck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout his life, Atsushi could truthfully say that only basketball had ever truly held his attention, and by addition his fellow Kiseki no Sedai members. But then Niji-chin left Teikou and Japan due to his fathers illness and they all started to change. Atsushi knew that it was his fault that they'd changed, he'd broken Aka-chin by almost crushing his belief that he was unbeatable. But the others had changed to, Mine-chin wouldn't come to practice at all anymore, Ki-chin often ditched for modelling jobs while Kuro-chin desperately chased after Mine-chin because he wanted his friend back. Even Mido-chin had changed, annoyed with being the only one on the court; he'd decided to show them that he didn't need them only to enhance the chasm between them. 

And then Atsushi woke up one morning to the heartbreaking realisation that he didn't love or even enjoy basketball anymore. 

Atsushi had hated middle school from then on, Teikou had broken his friends with their stupid ideals. But most of all, Atsushi hated that he hadn't been enough to save them, hadn't been enough to anchor them. 

But then Atsushi joined Yosen High School and he found that however much he denied it, he was starting to like playing basketball again. That Fukui's laughter, Liu's mockery and Okamura's exaggerations were starting to make him fond of them - the team, even Coach Araki, were reminding him of what Teikou used to be like. And Atsushi found that he liked that. 

But Muro-chin was the one who affected Atsushi the most. How he never got angry at him, or exasperated with his personality. Muro-chin merely smiled and accepted him the way he was and brought him snacks when he was sad. Or bored - well, you get it. 

There were so many things about Muro-chin that Atsushi liked, maybe even loved. He liked the prettiness of Muro-chin's smile, he liked his calm personality and he loved the way Muro-chin didn't want him to change. And though he'd probably never admit it, he loved that Muro-chin reminded him of Kuro-chin; the tiny first year Teikou student who loved basketball wholeheartedly even though he had no true talent in it like the other prodigies and had even given him vanilla pocky when he'd suffered hunger pains in class because the teachers were so mean to him. 

But most of all, he loved that Muro-chin made him want to put down his snacks and play basketball with him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But then Atsushi woke up one day and realised that Muro-chin, would never be his. 

Atsushi woke up one day and looked in the mirror only to suffer the heart-clenching realisation that he wasn't good enough for Muro-chin. 

Muro-chin deserved someone just as beautiful as he was. Muro-chin deserved someone he could be proud to be with. And Atsushi's heart ached when he realised that, that wasn't him. 

Atsushi was much too large, he towered over everyone else at 208 cm, and he was still growing even now. Atsushi had large, prominent stretch marks on his hips, stomach and thighs from frequent growth spurts in Teikou. Atsushi had lank, purple hair and heavy lidded amethyst eyes. But most importantly, he just wasn't good enough for Muro-chin. 

And that caused him more pain then he'd ever felt before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fukui frowned as he watched Murasakibara. The giant, puppy-like teen seemed sad, almost depressed. Fukui had to admit, if only to himself, that he was worried. And apparently Liu felt similarly, 

"Himuro-kun?"

"Yes, what is it Liu?" he asked as he turned, brushing sweat-slicked hair away from his neck. 

"Is Murasakibara-kun okay?"

Fukui watched Himuro closely as he seemed to sigh as he glanced over at the giant purple clad teen. 

"I don't know. But I'll admit that I'm worried. He didn't notice me, I think, but I saw him the other day. He was frowning and pulling at his skin. He hasn't really been the same since."

Liu learned forwards, concerned, "His skin? Himuro-kun, you need to speak with Murasakibara-kun!"

Himuro sighed, "He's been avoiding me."

Fukui shook his head as he finally spoke up, "Then make him stop avoiding you. My aunt used to do similar things when she was younger - she suffers from body dysphoria."

Himuro froze, "Body dysphoria? Shit, I'll talk to him tonight."

Liu sighed, "The sooner, the better."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himuro exhaled shakily, he'd never heard Atsushi yell before. He'd never heard him scream and sound so desperate. So broken. 

It seemed that Atsushi knew full well what was going on. He knew that he probably had undiagnosed (professionally, at least) body dysphoria. He apparently knew because his elder sister, 7 feet tall Mio had suffered the same and it had only settled somewhat after meeting her boyfriend, who was completely unfazed by her size. She has not needed medication because she'd had Atsushi who couldn't care less because he was just as unnaturally large as she was. But having someone who had chosen to love her for her size had done wonders for her. 

But Himuro's thoughts were drifting. Atsushi knew and he hadn't said anything. Apparently because he worried what Himuro would think of him. 

"Why? Why does my opinion matter to you so much?" Himuro asked, deep down he hoped it was because Atsushi loved him but he wasn't getting his hopes up. Atsushi had after all told Himuro that he was a nuisance, essentially. 

Atsushi sighed, tiredly, "I love you."

Himuro's eyes widened, could this be it? Would he finally be able to have the one he loved so much? 

"But you deserve better."

Himuro jerked up, eyes widening. What? What did he mean by that?!

"Muro-chin deserves someone who can give him the world."

Himuro's eyes watered, his heart-clenching in his chest. 

"But I can't give Muro-chin that. All I can give Muro-chin is an abnormally large, ugly body that isn't as perfect as he is. That isn't as beautiful as he is."

"I love Muro-chin and I can't give him everything he deserves."

Himuro stepped closer to Atsushi and wound his arms around his neck, forcing Atsushi to meet his eyes, 

"I love you too. You say I deserve the world? Well, I don't want that. I just want you. You say that all you can give me is your body? That's not true. You can give me your heart and you can give me your life - by living at my side for the rest of my, no our, days."

Clear, opalescent tears slipped down Atsushi's cheeks as he whispered, 

"But Muro-chin is beautiful. And he should be with someone who is just as beautiful as he is."

Himuro shook his head smiling, 

"You are beautiful. You've got stretch marks? That's okay, because it means you are healthy. That you have reached your full, genetic potential. You're large? That's perfect because there's nothing I love more than being wrapped in Atsushi's arms - knowing that I'm safe and protected."

Before Atsushi could say anything else, Himuro raised onto the tips of his toes and tugged Atsushi down slightly before pressing their lips together. 

It was more amazing that he'd imagined. 

Himuro's heart raced in his chest as Atsushi kissed him back. Their bodies pressed together, Atsushi raising Himuro until he wound his legs around the giant's hips. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Atsushi's and Tatsuya's first night together and it was everything Tatsuya had ever imagined - and so much more. 

From then on, it wasn't unusual to find Atsushi and Tatsuya, side-by-side.

Kuroko merely smile and said, "Murasakibara-kun is very happy with you. Please don't hurt him."

Tatsuya never would, but Kuroko's concern was appreciated; it just proved to him that despite his deadpan face - he cared, Taiga was in good hands. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsushi had never noticed that Himuro's gaze followed him wherever he went. Atsushi never realised that Himuro loved him just as much as he did until he was told. But that was okay, Himuro would chase him for an eternity to ensure that he was happy.


End file.
